This invention relates to a pressless injection molding apparatus and more particularly, to an apparatus utilizing the injection pressure of the fluid plastic to generate forces for holding the mold plates together.
Heretofore, the injection molding of items, and particularly items with a large projected area, have resulted in the need for molding machines to be equipped with massive mold closing and clamping devices to overcome the mold opening forces operated by the injection pressures on the fluid plastic being molded. Such devices are usually in the form of sophisticated and expensive hydraulic press systems and are responsible for much of the space taken up by the molding machine, as well as much of the cost.